No One Would Listen
by cmsully
Summary: Inspired by the deleted song from 'The Phantom of the Opera' movie. Few know of how The Phantom's obsession with young Fuu started, but that doesn't mean that the story won't be told...


__*I don't own Kingdom Hearts, The Phantom of the Opera, or any of their characters and ideas.

* * *

_Twilight Town Opera House._

_Home to legendary performances by world-class singers and graceful ballet dancers… and for being the former home of the infamous Phantom of the Opera._

_The Phantom, who had loved a quiet chorus girl with a heavenly voice… and lost her to Ventus, the Viscount de Contrée du Départ._

_Few know of how the mysterious Phantom first arrived at the Opera House, how he managed to avoid detection for so many years, or even his true identity. Even fewer know of how his obsession for young Fuu had started._

_However, that doesn't mean that the tale won't be told…_

* * *

Vanitas sneered as he watched the newest lead soprano rehearse her lines for the upcoming show. Larxene's voice was extremely grating on the ears… and he wasn't the only one to think so, if the actions of the cleaning ladies were to be believed. His lip curled as she started to sing the first duet with Marluxia, the lead tenor.

_Well, I know what I'm going to do now if I ever get bored,_ he thought to himself. _I wonder how long she'll last against me? Driving her out will be so much fun…_

Before he could think of a good opening salvo, however, his attention was drawn to the woman who had saved him from being caught by the authorities after he killed Xehanort, the Gypsy who had pretty much enslaved him since he was a toddler.

Kairi, the ballet instructor, was leading three young girls around, obviously showing them the Opera House for the first time. A small, genuine smile appeared on his face when he saw her. She had become his spokesperson to the rest of the outside world (especially to Ansem, the current owner of Twilight Town Opera House) and was one of the few that he would never intentionally harm. In addition, she had been the one to get him the mask that now sat on his face, hiding his disfiguration from the rest of the world.

Adjusting said mask, he recalled how for the past couple of years she hadn't been as active with the Opera House as she usually was due to her pregnancy by her husband, whom he heard had succumbed to the plague that had just finally died out. Curious, Vanitas moved to a position where he could see and hear her better.

"Now, Xion, Naminé, Fuu, this is where the ballet dancers gather before going on stage," explained the red-haired matron. Vanitas' eyes slightly widened upon hearing two of the names.

_So… she's bringing her twin daughters here,_ he mused. Looking closer, he could see that the little blond hiding in Kairi's skirt and the little raven-haired girl running ahead of the group had their mother's eyes. After a few more minutes of observing, Vanitas discovered that sure enough, the blond was Naminé and the ravenette was Xion.

However, the final girl, a little silverette with striking red eyes whom he guessed was Fuu, was a mystery. Whose daughter was she? She obviously wasn't Kairi's child, for she stood apart from the other two little girls with a curiously blank expression.

_Oh, well. It's not like I'll have to deal with her much._ With that in mind, he retreated back into the darkness… like he had always done.

* * *

Later that night, Vanitas was prowling through his domain. He had just finished speaking with Kairi, who had confirmed that she will be taking a more active role once more… which meant that certain plans that he had put off could now be completed.

_After all,_ he thought viciously, _that Ansem does _not_ know how to run this theater! Larxene is most certainly not leading soprano material, and Marluxia's no better at being a tenor._

As his mind started to go on a rant, he unconsciously started to sing a wordless melody that nevertheless was full of emotion. In fact, it wasn't until he was interrupted that Vanitas realized that he had been doing so.

"Pretty!" came a child's voice.

Vanitas started upon hearing it. As he stopped singing, he realized that he was above the ballet dormitories… and there was someone sitting up who shouldn't even have been awake. It was young Fuu who was glancing curiously around, obviously searching for the owner of the mysterious voice.

Upon hearing the silence, the young silverette's face turned sad. "Angel?" she called softly. "Please don't go…"

"Why do you call out to me?" Vanitas asked, curiosity urging him on despite his better judgment.

At this, the little girl's face brightened, though it still carried a sad tone. "Papa said you'd come," she answered simply. "To keep me company… since he's gone."

"Hmm…" Ah, this explained a lot. Obviously, the little girl was an orphan that the ever soft-hearted Kairi decided to take in. "What is it that you would like to do?" he asked, playing along with the Angel charade.

Fiddling with her hair, Fuu took several moments to answer. Finally, she whispered, "Sing."

His eyes widened at that. Maybe… "Will you sing for me, then?"

Nodding, the young girl took a deep breath and started to sing. Vanitas was surprised at how good her young voice was. No, it wasn't perfect, but it had such _potential_… and he was the perfect person to cultivate it to the maximum.

Indeed, by the time he was done with her, she would outshine all others… a _true_ Angel of Music. Larxene would only wish she was half as good as this young child.

Vanitas smiled. Oh, yes, this young girl would be the one who would carry his vision to the unwashed masses. Only she, tutored by him, would be able to be truly worthy.

But first…

"Very good," he called out. "I have found you worthy enough to be my student, young Fuu. However, you should know that I will not go easy on you. Should you choose to accept, know that you cannot back out." Waiting a few seconds to let what he said sink into her young brain, he finally asked, "Do you wish to become my student?"

Fuu's eyes lit up as she nodded excitedly and answered, "Uh-huh!"

"Then, listen well, young Fuu. It is too late now to begin your vocal lessons, however it is not too late to memorize these rules: Spare your voice as often as you can, speak in one-word sentences if you must. Do not allow yourself to fall prey to the weakness of self-importance. And above all else, do _not_ question my orders."

The young girl's face changed into an adorable seriousness as she nodded her willingness to obey his commands. Vanitas chanced a look outside and noticed that dawn wasn't too far away. Turning back towards his new protégé, he ordered, "It is time to get some rest. Tomorrow, we shall begin our lessons, little Fuu."

Nodding, Fuu laid down and drew her covers over herself. As she closed her eyes, she called out softly, "Good-night, Angel!"

As he drew back deeper in the shadows, Vanitas chuckled as he responded, "Good-night, little one." Turning away, he began to plan out the future of the Twilight Town Opera House… with young Fuu as the star.

The world wouldn't know what hit it… and that's just the way he liked it.


End file.
